Treh
|no = }} Treh is a Hvetshran from the Middle Ages. He was mostly known for founding the Treh clan, that lived in Finland until the nineteenth century. He had dark brown, nearly black, hair and his scale tone was originally a deep moss green, but it became a very light laurel green halfway past his puberty. Biography Childhood Treh was born in the thirteenth century. He left his birth clan when he was eight years old, because he was the youngest child in a family of eight, and only three of them survived their childhood. He moved out together with his beige-skinned cousin Næhkrü, who was at that time nine years old. The two of them travelled most of the Eurasian continent, for instance living on the border of Russia and Mongolia for about a year. However, when their puberty entered, they had no one to return to, and life suddenly became a lot harsher, since humans and larger animals as food became out of the question. After having ransacked a Belarussian village to steal their chickens, they were hunted down by its inhabitants. While on the run, Næhkrü (age 15) died because of exhaustion and dehydration. Treh fed on his cousin's body to regain his strength and move on. He managed to escape from the humans, who did not want to follow him that far north. Over the next winter, Treh's skin turned almost entirely white. On one side this was due to adaption to the snow, but on the other hand also because of his experiences and crave for revenge. He roamed around southwards for a while, but since he felt an outsider with his white skin, he moved north again to look up the snow. Struggle At age sixteen he was in Russia again, meeting a small group of other young Hvetshran of light skin, most of whom had not hit their puberty yet. The two adults who were leaders of this group, twenty year old Khora and eighteen year old Shüzern, killed each other over a hunting prey not long after Treh joined. Now the eldest, Treh became the leader of the group of eight (nine, Treh included) young Hvetshran. It however became a struggle for survival when a couple of them hit puberty and became the weak links in the chain. Treh took them northwards in search for a clan. He finally found a clan, the Sthn clan that lived north of Saint Petersburg, but it was under attack by human raiders. However, through a surprise attack in their rear, Treh managed to save half of the Sthn clan. Legends go that throughout this battle he became an adult, but more likely is that he left puberty some months before. Aged 17 and adult, Treh was handed the position of leadership over the Sthn clan that same day, and he asked them to leave that place as there would soon be reinforcements from human side. They moved to the north of Finland, where they would stay from then on. Treh clan Upon settling down in Finland, both the remaining members of Shüzern and Khora's old group as well as the Sthn clan members, voted for the clan name to be changed to Treh, making this the official foundation of the Treh clan. Treh lead this clan until his death. Appearance In his childhood, Treh had a dark green skin. His later scale color however is close to white. He has greyish green eyes and dark brown hair that leans towards black. He is of average height and fairly muscled. Legacy After his death, Treh was not only remembered and told about in stories within his clan and the north, but even in the clans in the south, the story of his life was legendary and honored. Category:WIP Category:Hvetshran individuals